


Gotta Catch'em All

by oneiriad



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pokemon trainer AU, as requested by robininthelabyrinth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch'em All

At least he has Sara to help him adjust, for which he is grateful. Still, returning from the dead is a strange, disconcerting experience - your body doesn’t quite feel as if it fits you anymore, everything’s too bright or too dark, everything’s wrong. And then there’s the random things, like how Central is now getting visits from a blonde alien girl or how his nemesis actually hugged him when they met the first time after.

Or how his boyfriend has apparently gone insane in his absence.

Well, more insane. It’s not like Mick was particularly stable to begin with, but lately - and the worst part is that they’re encouraging him, Cisco and Ray and Jax and Kendra. 

And of course none of the hero types ever really gave any thought to the likely consequences…

“No, Mick!”

“But, Lenny…”

“I said no, damnit. We are not burning down the museum, I don’t care how may charizards or whatever it would attract.”

Very few men have ever seen the supervillain Heatwave pout. Len might consider himself privileged, except he’s the rare exception who has seen it far too often lately.

Mick still starts a fire in the museum shop (”It’s not like anybody will mind, not really. It’s just a bunch of posters and postcards and cheap t-shirts, not priceless works of art.”) Len freezes the fire, the shop and most of the entrance area solid.

Mick stomps away, grumbling complaints about his boyfriend and not looking back. Which is quite convenient, Len finds, as he digs out his phone to quickly catch a couple of the articunos clustering excitedly around him.


End file.
